


Good Girl

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Dirty Language, F/M, Ransom being Ransom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: You play fake girlfriend for Ransom.Christmas Prompt: Fake Date to Family Party
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Technically the first time I’ve written something for this delectable bastard.

The Thrombey mansion is absolutely glittering with holiday spirit. It shouldn’t have surprised you honestly. That family did everything in extravagant and over-the-top fashions. Holiday parties were certainly no exception to that.

You’re in the kitchen, having snuck away for a moment of air. You’ve never been a fan of the piercing stares and side-eyed looks from the family. They were always desperately searching for something wrong with you, some little sin or flaw to pick at and pry open. But of course they always did it under the guise of kindness.

“You’re not putting on much of a show from in here.” Ransom’s sharp, dark voices floats through the air from behind you. “Kind of the whole point of you being here. Not drinking booze on my dime.” You swallow the remaining liquid in your glass and turn to him, leaning back on the counter.

“As if you paid for a single thing here,” you taunt. His eyes trail over your body for not the first time tonight. You admit the green velvet dress was a little revealing, but it fit the Thrombey’s extravagant nature.

“I paid for you, didn’t I?” You bristle at the suggestion.

“We traded a favor for a favor, asshole.” You’d needed someone to convince a rich dick to partner with your small, up and coming business and he’d needed to bring a “good girl” date to the family’s party in an attempt to convince them he wasn’t complete shit. Win-win. Kind of.

“And you’re not holding up your end of the deal if you’re not parading that little ass out there.” He swirls his finger in the air at you then slowly starts to stalk forwards. You roll your shoulders back and act as though his increasing presence doesn’t make you a very specific kind of uncomfortable.

“You don’t really think they believe you managed to woo me after all this time, do you?” you mock. “I was Meg’s tutor for years. They’ve all seen how much I despise you.” He scoffs and continues his advance until he’s standing right in front of you. His hands come to rest on the counter on either side of your waist. You instinctively lean back, arching backwards over the counter to keep space between you. Space that you desperately need.

“Sweetheart, if I wanted to, I could have you bent over this counter, pussy soaking wet, and begging me to fuck you.” It’s suddenly hard to swallow and your mouth feels so very dry. Parts of your body are reacting in ways they certainly should _not_ be reacting and your brain starts getting fuzzy. The only thing that stops your hands from running themselves over his damn cable knit sweater is that a maid walks through the kitchen.

You clear your throat and lean even further away from him, practically leaning back over the counter comically far. Ransom, however, doesn’t seem bothered in the least and simply stays where he is, an all too satisfied grin on his face. The maid pays no attention to either of you as she fumbles dishes into the sink and then shuffles back out.

“How about I make you another drink,” he suggests lowly, one of his hands reaching up to trace gently over your exposed collarbone. “And then you be a good little girl and come back out to the party with me?” You manage to suppress the shiver that tries to tickle down your spine, but in doing so you find your back straightening out, no long leaning away from him so intently.

“Ransom,” you whisper. He cocks his eyebrow up at you, watching your mouth as you speak. “Get the fuck off of me.” He listens and steps back, but not before chuckling darkly and biting his lip, making you absolutely weak. His smirk remains on his lips as he circles the kitchen island, approaching the array of alcohol and mixers on the marble surface.

He mixes together a drink with a finesse you didn’t expect. You only watch him enough to make sure he’s not slipping something unexpected inside, though you doubt he would even if he is an absolute dick. He pours the clear, bubbling concoction into a specialty cocktail glass and hands it to you over the counter. You take it and give him a small nod of thanks.

You take a sip of it. It’s sweet with a little bit of a sting at the back end. You hate to admit that you quite like it and try to keep your face as neutral as you can to hide it. Ransom either sees through your façade or doesn’t care because his grin widens as he comes back to you.

“Now if you get that ass back in there and put on a pretty little show for my family,” He comes close, chest bumping into your shoulder as he leans down to whisper into your ear. “I’ll make it worth your while after.”

Taking one more sip of your drink, you push yourself away from the counter and away from him, walking towards the doorway. You pause, putting one hand on the wooden arch and throwing a look over your shoulder.

“You know Ransom,” you sigh. “I do believe you’re all talk.”

The darkness that comes over his eyes and the smirk on his face are damn near predatory and it should not turn you on as much as it does. You give him a playful wink and quickly leave before you can do something you’ll regret. You have a feeling you’ll be doing enough regrettable things later on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know, I'm doing a Christmas Prompt list. One prompt for a different character each day in December.  
> You can find said list here: https://xfandomwritingsx.tumblr.com/post/635261161214984193/ashleys-2020-december-prompts
> 
> As always, if you’re really feeling generous, buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/writerashley  
> Keep up with my progress on Instagram! https://www.instagram.com/thatfandomwriter/


End file.
